


Mr Grinch

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Little Voice (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: Samuel realizes Christmas parties dont have to A. be religious, which leads to B. totally sucking
Relationships: Bess King/Samuel, Prisha/Ananya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mr Grinch

“I’m going to hate this.” Samuel stated flatly, stomping the snow off his boots and onto Louie’s welcome mat outside the door.

“It’s Louie’s party. You love Louie! And I told you you didn’t have to come!” Bess pointed out, shivering slightly in the cold hallway.

He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her slight shudder that had nothing to do with the cold. “I wasn’t going to just skip your brother’s party and make you go alone!” He nuzzled her shoulder, grinning. “I just might have to cash in my Christmas present a little early though.”   
“That could be arranged…”

“Bess!” Louie shouted as he flung open the door. “You’re here! You’re late.” He added, eyes flickering suspiciously between the flushed couple. “Hi, Sam.”

Samuel smiled sheepishly. “Hey, Louie. Uh, Merry Christmas?” He brandished their present. “Do I give this to you now, or?”

Bess shook her head frantically as Louie gasped dramatically. “He’s new here, Louie. Cut him some slack.”

“Fine, fine.” He shook his head. “But you better not be such a Grinch at my party.”

“Grinch?”

\-------

“Louie, no one wants to do Christmas karaoke.” Phil protested from his seat on the couch. “Prisha, you agree, right? You don’t even celebrate Christmas!”

“Don’t be a dick, Phil.” She and Louie replied in unison.

“I nominate Sam to go first!” Bess said loudly, grinning wickedly. “Babe, do you want ‘Santa Baby’ or ‘Mr Grinch’?”

“Wait, what?” He sputtered as he stood. “Babe, I-”

She leaned in close, smirking. “We can still negotiate that present later, Samuel. And I’ll do it with you.”

He forgot how to breathe as she leaned in, eyes instinctively fluttering shut. “Bess-”

“So, ‘Santa Baby’?”

“Damn, Bess. That’s cold as fuck.” Ananya called from her perch on Prisha’s lap. “You’re just gonna leave him hanging like that?”

“Yep.”

“Babe!”

“Patience is a virtue, Samuel.”

\-------

“The Hadestown Broadway Cast Recording is simply superior!” Samuel practically shouted, gesturing for emphasis. Bess groaned, tugging his arm down and around her.

“Who the hell gave my boyfriend eggnog access?”

Louie peered up guiltily from his spot at the punchbowl. “I wouldn’t have if I knew he was a heathen who doesn’t believe in Damon Daunno supremacy!”

“Reeve Carney’s performance is a goddamn piece of art, and I for one-”

“Okay, babe. I think it’s time we headed home.” She patted his arm reassuringly. “Let’s go.”

“What? Bess, I’m- I’m great!” He whined, although it didn’t escape anyone’s notice how quickly he started fumbling absently for taxi fare. 

They left the party amongst many hoots and hollers, to say the least.

\------

Bess smiled guiltily as she nuzzled closer into Samuel’s warmth, the rocking of the subway strangely soothing. “I’m sorry you had to go to a party for me, Sam.”

“Actually, I- I kind of liked it.”

“You what?”

He ducked his head. “Okay, no need to rag on me about it. It’s just- back where I grew up, Christmas parties mean massive influxes of relatives and judgmental parents who couldn’t allow their ‘perfect’ son to show any signs of weakness. But you guys- that was _ love _ , in there. That was never really a thing in my family.” He chuckled, rubbing his eyes blearily. “I don’t know, maybe it was the lack of religion shoved on me that made me like it.”

“Hey. This is love too. And no one gets to take that away from you. Anyone tries, just punch them where the sun don’t shine.”

“I love you, Bess.”

“I love you too, Samuel. Now c’mon. It’s our stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!please leave a comment down below! happy holidays! i know they're tough this year, so i wanted to make this to cheer up myself and others


End file.
